It is generally known in the manufacture of heat transferable castings, or castings having internal fluid passages for lubrication or the like to cast metal around a tube through which liquid or gas can be passed. The tube may be shaped to suit the form of the casting and situated where the maximum heat transference is required. The tube in this way forms a passage which will not leak irrespective of the soundness of the casting and may provide a conduit of a shape which could not be achieved through normal casting techniques using cores. In the past, various techniques have been employed to manufacture cast articles or parts, such as crankshaft for internal combustion engines or transmission housing components or the like, wherein the part includes a plurality of open-ended, internal passages for supplying fluid to desired locations. One typical approach involves casting the part in a suitable mold and then drilling the passages in the cast part. Passages formed by drilling are limited to linear configurations. Moreover, drilling produces metal chips and other debris that must be removed from the passages. It has also been known to form all passages within a part as a single serpentine tube with portions of the tube removed after casting the part in order to open the individual passageways through the part, or to form a bundle of tubular conduits to be cast in situ where an end portion of each conduit has a salvage portion that is crimped closed to preclude the metal used in the casting operation from intruding within the passageways. In either case, large amounts of scrap conduit are generated using these casting techniques, increasing the cost of production for these parts. In addition, if the parts require surface machining in the vicinity of the cast-in-place passageways, bi-metallic machining complications exist when using these known techniques of casting passageways in place.